Long Live
by julythereza
Summary: Pra quem acha que Príncipes e Princesas são felizes de verdade, leem só Contos de Fadas. A vida real para eles é diferente e arcaica, mas Sasuke e Hinata mostram que podem superar as diferenças e a amar um ao outro, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tenha a intenção disso. (Dedicada inteiramente a Fran Hyuuga!)
1. I

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, mas a história é de completa autoria minha!_

**N/A: **Olá, como vão vocês nesse início lindo de ano? Bem, eu enrolei um pouco para postar a fic aqui, mas cá estou eu!  
Essa é minha primeira SasuHina longa, espero que apreciem! O título e a fic são baseados na linda música da Taylor Swift, Long Live, linda porque não tem a Paula Fernandes no meio. q É baseada na que somente a Taylor canta.

Boa leitura e espero que apreciem a fic!

* * *

**Capítulo um**

– Você sabe que eu não queria que fosse assim, Hinata. – o rei falou segurando as mãos da filha.

– Eu sei, papai. Assim como sei que não tenho escolha. – a jovem falou puxando as suas mãos. – Será melhor para o nosso povo, e como princesa eu tenho obrigação de pensar nisso. A minha felicidade, é a felicidade do meu povo. – levantou-se da poltrona que estava sentada.

Aquela era Hinata Hyuuga, primogênita do rei Hiashi, uma figura querida e adorada pelo povo. Ela era muito bela, tinha os cabelos lisos num tom preto azulado que desciam graciosamente pelas suas costas, seus traços eram de anjo, suas formas eram da deusa, era realmente graciosa e gentil. Querida pelas crianças e cidadãos daquele país, aquela princesa seria um bom exemplo para o povo se não fosse levada dele. Hinata se tornaria Princesa da Inglaterra e, futuramente, se seu noivo assumisse o trono, se tornaria a Rainha, mas isso seria longe do seu querido lar. Ela seria desposada por alguém que nunca tinha trocado uma palavra.

Aquilo era arcaico, mas mesmo assim continuava sendo comum nos países principais da Europa. Não era só pelo bem da coroa de ambos os países de se unirem com pessoas de sangue azul, mas era uma aliança, uma grande aliança feita entre os países que dificilmente seria quebrada. A aliança entre a Dinamarca e Reino Unido, mais especificadamente a Inglaterra, seria algo praticamente inquebrável.

A Hyuuga sabia das suas responsabilidades e, por mais que amasse outra pessoa, sabia que aquele era o seu destino, servir de algo bom para o seu país.

– Hanabi irá te visitar, pode contar com isso. – o rei falou se levantando também. – E quando, você sabe, eu for embora desse mundo, você voltará aqui junto de seu esposo.

– Eu sei, mas não quero pensar nisso, ainda é muito cedo. – ela se alterou baixando o olhar.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou durar um bom tempo ainda. – ele revidou fazendo com que a menina voltasse a olhá-lo.

– Que bom, é o que eu espero. E Neji poderá cuidar um pouco daqui, ele precisa descansar e parar de fazer extensas alianças. – a princesa falou lhe dando um sorriso.

– Neji é louco por conquistas, você sabe com ele é. – Hiashi revidou com um sorriso contido. – Seu primo voltará em breve, antes de irmos para a Inglaterra no seu casamento, terão tempo de se despedirem. – ele falou vendo a menina encará-lo. – Sei que Neji é um grande apoio masculino para você, Hinata, mas agora você terá um esposo, terá um apoio maior que seu primo pode lhe dar.

– Só espero que mandem notícias sempre e que eu possa visitá-los, não vou conseguir ficar longe da Dinamarca. – a Hyuuga falou se dirigindo a janela. – Vou sentir muita falta disso daqui, desse povo prestativo, dessas terras, de Hanabi, de Neji, do Senhor. – olhou novamente para o pai. – Vou sentir tanta falta de todos vocês... Terei mais responsabilidades que aqui, a Inglaterra é um reino grande e exigente, não sei se vou conseguir me adequar a todos os requisitos... Fico pensando se o povo de lá vai me aceitar como Princesa...

– Lógico que vão te aceitar, Hinata. Você é da realeza também, por mais que seja de outro país, tem sangue azul, sangue de verdadeiros reis... Nossa linhagem é tão extensa e rica que será inadmissível que não seja aceita pelo seu novo povo. – Hiashi falou se aproximando da filha. – Você será querida, tenho certeza que será, conquista até o mais duro dos corações. – deu um mínimo sorriso para ela antes de se afastar indo cumprir as suas obrigações de rei.

Hinata se permitiu sorrir docemente com aquilo, depois de anos sofrendo com o pai e o primo, ela conquistara o orgulho dos dois, se mostrando esforçada e fazendo tudo certo para ser bem aceita pelo povo, por todos da corte. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão, mas ainda sim ela estava assustada com a ideia de se tornar Princesa da Inglaterra, onde se tinha muito mais responsabilidade que a Dinamarca, afinal a Inglaterra era monarquia absoluta, diferente do país dela que era constitucional, onde o 1° Ministro decidia tudo e não os reis.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, Neji retornou da Suécia com mais uma reiteração de aliança entre os países, ele parecia realmente gostar de fazer aqueles trabalhos diplomáticos. Era um advogado formado, adorava mexer com constituições e outras coisas do gênero, por isso ajudava aos países aliados. Ele encontrou Hinata admirando um dos jardins do belo castelo dinamarquês.

– Como vai o seu inglês? Está bem treinada? – ele perguntou a surpreendendo.

A princesa sorriu ao se virar para olhá-lo e deixando toda a delicadeza de lado, o abraçou fortemente, como se não o visse há muito tempo.

– Eu senti a sua falta... – ela falou tímida quando se soltaram.

– Eu também senti a sua. – ele lhe deu um fino sorriso, um sorriso que era só dela. – Fiquei preocupado com você, com todos esses boatos do seu casamento, a imprensa está em peso na frente do castelo, querem um depoimento seu. – a informou guiando a jovem até um banco que havia próximo deles.

– Eu sei. – Hinata disse dirigindo seu olhar para as mãos que se juntaram num gesto nervoso. – Mas não sei o que dizer ou como reagir a isso. Eu estou perdida, Neji. – lhe lançou um olhar de socorro.

– Imaginei que estaria e imagino que não sente nenhuma vontade em fazer isso, mas fará, pois estamos dependendo dessa forte aliança para nos reerguermos. – Neji falou pegando as mãos dela e as juntando com as suas. – Quem diria que um dia minha prima bobinha se tornaria Princesa da Inglaterra. – falou tentando quebrar o clima nervoso.

– Queria continuar sendo Princesa da Dinamarca. Gosto mais desse título, combina mais comigo. – ela revidou apertando as mãos grandes dele. – Não queria deixá-los...

– Não nos deixará, Hinata. Nunca nos deixará e jamais perderá o seu título de Princesa da Dinamarca, sempre será lembrada pelo nosso povo. – ele revidou sabendo que não era bem isso que ela queria dizer.

– Não queria deixá-lo, Neji. – ela fora direta como nunca foi. Isso surpreendeu o primo que não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso triste.

– Sabe que eu não queria que fosse, queria que continuasse comigo, eu queria continuar sendo o seu apoio. – levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, fazendo um delicado carinho no rosto da jovem. – Mas teremos que seguir caminhos separados, quero que seja feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo.

– Então eu viverei uma falsa felicidade. – ela falou deixando que uma lágrima solitária escapasse de seus olhos perolados.

– Não viverá, Hinata. Você será feliz, mais feliz do que eu jamais poderia fazê-la. – sorriu triste novamente apertando as mãos da garota.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio. Hinata encarava as mãos unidas e Neji olhava para ela com um pesar triste.

– Você não virá mesmo ao casamento? – a pergunta fora feita com um pouco de esforço por parte da Hyuuga.

– Não, ficarei aqui na Dinamarca no lugar do seu pai. Foi para isso que eu voltei. – a viu lançar-lhe um olhar magoado. – Não ia aguentar vê-la sendo desposada por outro homem que não seja eu. – a fala dele fez com que um brilho surgisse nos olhos perolados.

– Eu te amo. – a declaração pegará o rapaz de surpresa, mas ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso verdadeiro que a fez sorrir entre as lágrimas que passaram a escorrer pelos olhos da jovem.

– Amava-me, mas deve continuar a me amar apenas como primo. Esse é um laço entre nós que nunca poderá ser quebrado por ninguém. – ele disse se levantando. – Eu também te amo. – e se aproximou do rosto dela, beijando-lhe as lágrimas e fazendo com que os lábios se colassem por um mísero segundo que foi aproveitado por ambos. – Seja feliz, Princesa da Inglaterra e Dinamarca. – deu-lhe um último sorriso triste, antes de dar-lhe um beijo fraternal na testa e seguir para o seu quarto, onde descansaria da cansativa viagem.

Não se viram mais antes da despedida da Hyuuga, seria difícil demais para os dois ficarem muito tempo juntos naquele clima de perda. Ele a abraçou fortemente quando ela ia embora, cheia de bagagens e com o coração na mão. Deu-lhe o mesmo sorriso triste daquele dia que fora a verdadeira despedida deles e o beijo fraterno. Garantiu ao tio que tudo ficaria sob controle enquanto ele e Hanabi estivessem fora, prometeu que cumprimentaria a prima pelo casamento em outro momento, desejando verdadeiramente que ela fosse feliz e a viu partir, sofrendo em silêncio.

Seu destino era a Inglaterra, o castelo dos Uchihas.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, o que acharam? Merece reviews?  
Vamos que vamos que posto o próximo capítulo antes da acabar o final de semana!

Besos e quesos, até o próximo capítulo!


	2. II

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Pra quem achou que eu ia demorar, estou de volta. :)

Fiquei muito feliz com o único review que recebi, mas espero mais de vocês! E quero opiniões sinceras se estão gostando da fic.

Esse capítulo vai para a linda da **Asakura Yumi**, que deixou um review lindo na fic! (Seu review está respondido no final do cap, flôrzinha).

Boa leitura e espero que apreciem! Sasuke aparece agora. rs

* * *

**Capítulo dois**

O carro preto corria pelas ruas de Londres, ele estava atrasado, sabia muito bem disso e imaginava qual seria a sua punição por não receber a sua futura esposa. Ele estava extremamente infeliz com aquele acordo, como podia se casar com alguém que mal conhecia?

O Príncipe Uchiha era seguido de perto por um paparazzi que o fotografava desde o pub que sairá, onde costumava perder seu tempo jogando sinuca para relaxar. A imprensa estava alvoroçada com a declaração de ambos os reis de que ele e Hinata, Princesa da Dinamarca, iriam se unir em matrimônio. A questão mais feita pelos repórteres era o que ele achava daquele "casamento arranjado" que beneficiaria ambos os países. Mas ele fora proibido de dar qualquer declaração a respeito disso, que ele sinceramente achava isso uma perda total de tempo.

Mal tinha visto a princesa, mal tivera algum contato com ela. Foram apenas apresentados quando mais novos. Ele se lembrava da adolescente que deveria ser bonita por trás daquelas roupas de velha e gigantes, lembrava-se da que a menina era tímida demais, corava com a simples menção do nome dela e Sasuke particularmente odiava meninas desse estilo. Gostava de garotas ousadas e sensuais, coisa que Hinata parecia não ser nem um pouco.

Suspirou, tragando um pouco do cigarro que tinha em mãos. Teria que deixar aquele vício bobo de lado por ordem do seu pai, não era bem visto para a sociedade e a população. Jogou o cigarro pela janela e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, hora de encarar seu trágico e nada bem vindo destino cruel.

O Rei e as Princesas Hyuugas tinham chegado a Londres no início da tarde de quinta-feira, dois dias antes do casamento que estava agendado para sábado, no final da tarde. Os últimos preparativos já estavam sendo feitos para o matrimônio, faltava apenas Hinata provar o vestido que viera com ela e fazer os últimos ajustes nas roupas dos noivos. Ambos, príncipe e princesa, teriam aquele tempo para se entrosarem e se conhecerem melhor... Mal tinham dois dias para se conhecerem, que coisa boa.

Apenas os reis que davam declarações à imprensa, os dois deviam permanecer calados até terem se casado e conhecido devidamente. Julgavam que isso aconteceria uma semana após o casamento, somente depois de sete dias é que eles poderiam dar alguma declaração à imprensa.

A família real dinamarquesa fora recebida pelo Rei Fugaku e a Rainha Mikoto, estavam acompanhados do filho mais velho, Itachi. Porem, Sasuke, o noivo da Princesa Hinata, estava ausente naquele encontro importantíssimo. O Rei Uchiha estava extremamente irritado com a falta do filho mais novo, ele que era o interessado naquele encontro, ele que era a figura mais importante e estava ausente! Mikoto se mostrava ansiosa por conhecer a futura nora, mas também estava nervosa com a falta de Sasuke, ela sabia que Fugaku puniria severamente o filho por não estar presente. Já Itachi se mostrava curioso com tudo, imaginava se essa união daria certo, dois seres tão diferentes se unindo em algo que apenas seria bom para os países e o povo de ambos.

– Olá, Hiashi! É tão bom revê-lo. – o Rei Uchiha cumprimentava o Hyuuga calorosamente.

– Fugaku, como vai? – ele perguntava apertando a mão do outro com um fino sorriso.

– Hiashi, que bom que veio também. – Mikoto era extremamente gentil, traço que a fazia ser uma rainha querida por seu povo.

O Rei Hyuuga fizera-lhe uma reverência respeitosa antes de beijar-lhe a mão.

– É um prazer revê-la. – sorriu também para a rainha.

– Princesa Hinata, como vai? – Fugaku se dirigia a tímida jovem que corou com a cordialidade.

– Muito bem, senhor. – fora formal logicamente, lhe fazendo uma curta reverência e lhe dando um sorriso doce.

– E Princesa Hanabi, acompanhando a irmã como sempre. – o Rei Uchiha ainda acrescentou dando um sorriso para a jovem.

– Logicamente, majestade. É meu dever como irmã mais nova ajudar a minha adorada irmã. – sorriu para o rei também fazendo uma reverência.

As mulheres se cumprimentaram com beijos nas bochechas e Itachi os cumprimentou, dando um aperto de mão com uma reverência para o Rei Hyuuga e beijando a mão das duas princesas. Formalidades feitas, eles seguiram pelo aeroporto particular para os carros que os aguardavam, a bagagem viria depois em outros carros, já que Hinata trouxera parte da sua mudança junto.

– Onde está o Príncipe Sasuke? – Hiashi perguntou quando eles estavam chegando à limusine preta que os aguardava.

– Acredito que ele teve um bom motivo para ter se ausentado. – Mikoto respondeu de forma preocupada. – Encontraremos meu filho no castelo, deve estar se dirigindo para lá nesse exato momento...

E após isso, acenaram alegremente para a imprensa que estava em peso na saída do lugar. Vários seguranças apareceram para escoltarem as famílias reais, mas para a surpresa de todos, um carro preto surgiu na pista que se encontrava fechada para a passagem de carros. Ele vinha em alta velocidade e estacionou de forma desajeitada, derrapando no asfalto.

Um belo rapaz desceu do _Aston Martin_ e a imprensa se aglomerou nele enquanto seguranças tentavam dar passagem para o príncipe. Ele seguiu de forma displicente para onde seus familiares estavam.

– Desculpem o atraso. – falou fazendo uma longa reverência para o pai e para Hiashi.

– Não importa, querido. O que importa é que você finalmente chegou para recebê-los, mesmo que tenha vindo um pouco atrasado, o que importa é que está aqui! – Mikoto interveio por ele falando tudo de forma rápida.

– A rainha tem razão, o que importa é que vieste. – e o Rei Hyuuga lhe estendeu a mão sendo apertada pelo príncipe que sorriu de canto.

E ele se dirigiu as duas princesas. Primeiro analisou a mais nova, talvez fosse melhor que a sua _noiva_, ela sim parecia ser uma moça desinibida e não aparentava ser nada tímida, como era a mais velha. Sorriu para ela beijando-lhe a mão e fazendo uma reverência, que fora correspondida pela mais jovem.

– Princesa Hanabi, é um prazer revê-la. – ele falou num tom que beirava ao galanteador, mas sem chegar a ser por conta de seus familiares, futuro sogro e futura esposa.

– Idem, Príncipe Sasuke. – ela sorriu se mostrando tímida, o que fez com que ele revirasse os olhos.

E então a sua atenção foi dirigida a sua _noiva_. Hinata estava particularmente diferente, não mostrava ousadia ou sensualidade, coisa que ele gostava, mas suas roupas de velha foram substituídas por mais joviais que realçavam as curvas que ele não sabia que ela tinha, isso fora os seios fartos que se destacavam na blusa mais justa. A calça jeans skinny mostrava as coxas grossas e pernas de dar inveja numa londrina comum. Então ela havia crescido e se tornado uma mulher.

– Princesa Hinata, é bom ver que ficou ainda mais bela que já era. – Sasuke se dirigiu a ela de forma galanteadora, beijando-lhe a mão sem tirar os olhos dela, mas para a surpresa dele, a jovem não corou, deu apenas um sorriso doce que pareceu meio forçado.

– Obrigada, Príncipe Sasuke. – ela fora extremamente formal, lhe fazendo uma longa reverência.

O Uchiha viu seu irmão mais velho sorrir, ela parecia estar se sentindo nem um pouco confortável com a situação, parecia até mesmo que ela estava num enterro do que no momento que via o seu noivo, por quem deveria no mínimo se mostrar mais alegre, mesmo que você para _agradar_ a imprensa.

– Vocês devem estar cansados, melhor irmos logo para o castelo para que possam se alimentar e descansar. – Fugaku quebrou o silêncio que ficara após os noivos se cumprimentarem.

– Isso seria muito bem-vindo, estamos realmente cansados. – Hiashi concordou com o outro rei lançando um olhar intimidador para filha mais velha.

– Gostaria de me acompanhar no meu carro, princesa? – Sasuke perguntou a Hinata lhe estendendo a mão.

A Hyuuga olhou por um segundo para o pai que aprovou a situação e com isso, ela aceitou a mão do mais jovem dos Uchihas que a guiou para o carro preto. Os dois foram escoltados por vários seguranças, um se adiantou com a intenção abrir a porta para a princesa, mas Sasuke o dispensou fazendo aquele gesto que foi causador dos mais diversos flashes da imprensa. Ele sorriu para os repórteres antes entrar no carro e de sair seguindo pelas ruas de Londres acompanhado de algumas motos e um carro que escoltava o _Aston Martin_ do príncipe inglês.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim! Aguardo reviews, hein!

Respondendo ao **review** da **Asakura Yumi**- Nham, sinto que goste de NejiHina, não resisti ao colocar um romancinho dos dois no cap. Mas por enquanto só terá isso, não pretendo desenvolver muito o relacionamento dos dois, senão acaba ficando confuso, né? E que bom que isso não impediu você de mandar review e se interessar! Agora, daqui pra frente, tem muito SasuHina! Espero me sair bem nos dois e espero que você continue lendo. ^^

Besos e quesos a todos, nos vemos no terceiro capítulo! 3


	3. III

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal, estou de volta com esse capítulo. Peço desculpas pela demora, voltei a trabalhar e estou fazendo auto-escola à noite, aí já viu, estoi mortinha de cansaço, mas não me esqueci de vocês!

Agradeço pelos reviews lindos, todos estão respondidos no final do cáp.

Boa leitura pra vocês!

* * *

**Capítulo três**

O silêncio no carro o incomodava, desde que entraram no _Aston Martin_, a princesa não lhe dirigira uma palavra ou olhar. Seus exóticos olhos observavam as ruas de Londres com certa curiosidade, era a primeira vez que estava na capital inglesa sabendo que teria muito tempo, tempo demais para conhecer todos os mistérios das ruas londrinas.

Hinata sabia que deviria ser mais cordial e gentil com Sasuke, mas seu desagrado era extremamente visível e a vontade de iniciar uma conversa sobre qualquer coisa que fosse, era nula

– Sei que não se sente confortável com a situação. Eu também estou pouco feliz com esse casamento arranjado. – ele quebrou o silêncio do veículo.

– É triste saber que a maioria dos casamentos reais da Europa ocorrem dessa maneira. – ela afirmou. Sua voz incrivelmente delicada e suave fez com que Sasuke a mirasse por um instante.

– Você amava alguém? – a pergunta pegou a princesa de surpresa.

Ela que sempre imaginou que o príncipe fosse uma pessoa fria e sem coração, que em hipótese alguma lhe perguntaria algo como aquilo.

– Sim, eu era apaixonada por alguém na Dinamarca. Mas agora tenho que aprender a amar você. – a resposta direta da jovem o surpreendeu.

Ele imaginava que a Hyuuga não fosse responder nada, provavelmente iria corar muito e ficar extremamente encabulada, mas nunca, jamais, que Sasuke pensaria que ela lhe responderia daquela forma.

– Sinto muito por você. – ele falou olhando-a. – Entendo porque se mostra tão hostil a tudo que está acontecendo.

– Não sinta, você provavelmente não sabe o que é esse sentimento. – Hinata revidou se mostrando magoada e voltando a olhar para as ruas.

Sasuke imaginou que ela não iria mais falar nada, portanto voltou a prestar atenção na pista, mas a bela voz da princesa fez com que ele a mirasse novamente.

– É do meu conhecimento, Príncipe Sasuke, as suas saídas, se é que podemos chamar essas promiscuidades de uma noite assim. – ela falou o encarando.

O Uchiha suspirou arrepiando os cabelos negros da parte de trás da cabeça e voltando a mirar o asfalto.

– Não se preocupe. – ele começou. – A partir do momento que estivermos casados isso não irá acontecer mais. – garantiu. – Não quero minha esposa sendo julgada pela imprensa e o povo que dificilmente perdoa uma. E sinceramente, eu estava cansado dessa vida.

Novamente ficaram em silêncio, até Sasuke quebrá-lo novamente.

– Nunca permiti me apaixonar porque sabia qual seria o meu destino. – ele falou fazendo com que ela o encarasse. – Não sei como é na Dinamarca, mas aqui na Inglaterra as coisas são bem diferentes para mim. – falou se mostrando meio irritado. – Eu vi meu irmão iniciando um relacionamento da mesma forma que nós dois, mas para ele as coisas foram diferentes. A sua noiva preferiu fugir com um plebeu que ter uma vida em meio ao luxo e riqueza, foi a escolha dela, só que o que essa mulher não sabia era que Itachi tinha um grande interesse nela...

A história que ele contava a prendeu, ela prestava atenção no que o jovem príncipe dizia observando as suas feições. Ele era bonito sim, isso ela não podia negar, mas nunca iria ter a mesma bravura e convicção que Neji tinha e certamente era isso que Hinata procurava num homem.

– Ele não chegara a amá-la, mas tinha um carinho especial por ela, assim como meus pais têm um pelo outro. – ele continuou. – O que eu quero dizer, Princesa Hinata, é que não temos escolha. Não nós que nos importamos com os nossos países e as nossas famílias, por mais difícil que seja, eu tenho um compromisso com a coroa inglesa que vai além do meu coração e para você estar aqui, acredito que também tem um compromisso grande com o seu país. – disse ainda mirando a pista. – Por isso digo que, por mais difícil que seja, nós vamos aceitar isso e seguir em frente, estando felizes ou não.

O silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez no veículo enquanto a Hyuuga pensava no que o Uchiha lhe dissera.

– Você tem razão, isso eu não posso negar, mas acho toda essa situação tão injusta, nós nem ao menos podemos escolher com quem queremos passar o resto das nossas vidas... – ela falou ainda mirando a rua.

– Mas o que nós podemos fazer se não aceitarmos isso? O progresso de nossos países está em nossas mãos. – ele revidou sem olhá-la.

Hinata suspirou e por fim se aquietou. Não queria mais papo com o príncipe, ela só queria ir para uma realidade alternativa e imaginar como seria se nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

Quando chegaram ao palácio, vários militares estavam na entrada para darem as boas vindas ao rei e as princesas estrangeiras. Mais jornalista e fotógrafos também estavam lá cobrindo todo o local.

A Princesa Hyuuga sorriu docemente para as câmeras quando desceu do carro do príncipe, Sasuke apenas acenou se mostrando irritado com tanta gente e os jornalistas tentaram se aproximar dos dois. Foram barrados pelos seguranças que tinham acabado de descerem do outro carro, eles entraram no luxuoso castelo onde os reis, o Príncipe Itachi e Hanabi os aguardavam.

– Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, vou pedir para que lhes mostrem os quartos de vocês. – a rainha falou chamando um dos servos.

Hinata e Hanabi ficaram no mesmo corredor, já Hiashi ficara um pouco distante das filhas. Ambas as irmãs ficaram surpresas com o luxo do cômodo. Não se tinha apenas um quarto, tinha uma salinha com um sofá grande e uma TV de plasma gigante, uma mesinha com duas cadeiras, provavelmente se quiserem tomar o café no quarto. E finalmente se tinha o quarto, com uma grande e luxuosa cama de casal, móveis brancos e luxuosos, e uma portinha que dava para um closet. Hinata permitiu que a sua curiosidade a dominasse e seguiu para o cômodo, várias vestes estavam dispostas lá a desejo da rainha provavelmente, algumas jóias e diversos acessórios no local, conforme a princesa andava, mais o cômodo se alargava e finalmente ela chegou no final. Era grande e espaçoso, tinha um grande espelho e uma penteadeira cheia de produtos de beleza. A Hyuuga se sentou no banquinho do móvel e admirou o seu reflexo no espelho.

– Gostou do seu quarto? – a voz de Mikoto a surpreendeu.

– Ah, Rainha Mikoto. – ela se levantou rapidamente e fez uma reverência.

– Não é necessário tanta formalidade, Hinata... – a rainha se aproximou sorrindo. – Fiquei tão feliz de poder decorar o seu quarto provisório... Por mais que você fique dois dias nele, quero que o aproveite bem. – sorriu novamente se mostrando alegre.

– Ah, eu adorei o quarto, as roupas... É tudo tão bonito. – a princesa respondeu a pergunta inicial da mais velha lhe dando um sorriso gentil.

– Mas o quarto de vocês é ainda mais bonito que esse. É maior e mais luxuoso... Sasuke deixou que eu o ajudasse a decorá-lo. – ela contou alegremente.

– Fico feliz com isso, senhora. Imagino que deve ter ficado ainda mais bonito que esse. – a Hyuuga afirmou encarando a rainha.

– E ficou. – ela sorriu. – Vou deixá-la descansar agora, mas voltarei mais tarde para ver o seu vestido. – disse se afastando.

E com isso a realidade fez com que o sorriso de Hinata se apagasse. Estaria se casando daqui dois dias, se tornaria Princesa da Inglaterra e esposa do Príncipe Sasuke... Suspirou se deixando cair no banquinho novamente. Suspirou olhando o seu reflexo triste no espelho, sabia que não tinha volta, mas mesmo assim uma pontinha de esperança ela tinha, um pontinha que seria quebrada no seu casamento.

Levantou-se decidida a tomar um banho longo e descansar, ainda não tinha visto o banheiro de seu quarto. Dirigiu-se para a porta do banheiro e quando a abriu, ficou deslumbrada com o que viu. Tudo era branco, bonito e delicado. Tinha uma ducha num canto e uma banheira com hidromassagem no outro, um sanitário branco e uma pia com um balcão da cor gelo cheio de xampus e condicionadores, havia também várias toalhas num armarinho transparente, onde ela pegou uma grande e deixou num lugar fácil para que quando ela saísse do banho a pegasse. Pensou se deveria ir para a banheira ou para a ducha, optou pela ducha, estava querendo sentir a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo e não relaxar, relaxaria depois. Pegou um sabonete liquido e um xampu com condicionador que cheiravam a rosas silvestres, que a agradou.

Tomou um banho demorado, ensaboando seu corpo curvilíneo e lavando o seu cabelo com delicadeza. Ficou um bom tempo com a cabeça embaixo da ducha pensando em como se portaria perante ao seu noivo e quais obrigações teria que cumprir. Imaginou como seria a sua vida de casada com um homem extremamente atraente, ela se achava tão sem graça para ele... Não formariam um casal bonito e almejado, seria apenas o príncipe bonito demais e a princesa sem graça.

Suspirou pegando a grande toalha que escolhera para se secar, secou o corpo rapidamente antes de enrolar uma toalha no cabelo. Estava um tempo quente, a Inglaterra era mais quente que a Dinamarca, por isso não se importou em ficar um pouco molhada, logo estaria completamente seca. Procurou algo para vestir no seu grande closet, um vestido vermelho se destacou aos seus olhos. Ele parecia comum de início, mas era um tanto ousado por conta de um grande cinto na cor preta que ficava em torno da cintura, lhe dava um tom de rebelde chic, coisa que a Hyuuga gostava de usar quando saia com as amigas. Querendo se sentir bem e bonita, ela vestiu o vestido sem dificuldade e colocou o cinto preto.

Olhou-se no espelho se sentindo bonita, realmente os anos foram generosos com ela, seu busto estava mais farto, suas pernas mais torneadas, tinha um patrão de beleza fora do comum dinamarquês. Decidiu-se ficar com aquele vestido mesmo, provavelmente a Rainha Mikoto fosse gostar de vê-la usando as roupas que foram escolhidas para ela. Voltou seu olhar para os sapatos que estavam no closet, se interessou por uma sandália alta e belíssima na cor preta, a qual calçou ficando um pouco mais alta, mas não tão alta quanto seu pai ou Neji. Olhou-se no espelho novamente sentindo falta de um acessório, seus olhos procuraram onde estavam as joias, acabou se encantando por um delicado colar de lacinho que continha uma pérola. Colocou-o no pescoço com um pouco de dificuldade.

Quando por fim se deu satisfeita com seu visual, voltou para o quarto, se sentou na penteadeira e passou a pentear o longo cabelo arroxeado. Pensou se devia secá-lo, mas estava calor, decidiu ficar com ele molhado mesmo, pelo menos se refrescaria.

Dirigiu-se para a saída do seu quarto, queria andar pelo castelo a procura de algum jardim, Hinata adorava ficar próxima a natureza para pensar e admirar o verde que apenas os jardins bem cuidados e regados tinham. Saiu para o luxuoso corredor do castelo onde recebeu reverência das empregadas que passaram apressadas por ela. Sorriu para alguns guardas seguindo para a parte do castelo que via mais luz, provavelmente por lá que deveria ter a saída e algum lugar bom para pensar. Continuou andando até chegar numa saída que dava exatamente no lugar que ela queria, um jardim verde e florido.

Olhou admirada para as plantas, apesar do calor elas estavam verdes e bem hidratadas, imaginou se eles tinham um jardineiro profissional, pensou em conhecer o senhor que se dedicava tanto às plantas daquele pelo lugar, mas seu pensamentos sumiram por um instante, para depois voltarem centrados em uma pessoa que a olhava de cima abaixo.

* * *

**N/A: **Ninguém quer matar eu não, né? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim, aguardo os reviews de vocês!

Respondendo aos reviews do capítulo anterior...

**PuppyKatGurl: **Que bom que gostou do Sasuke assim, pois é exatamente desse jeitinho que eu o imagino. rs Opa, espero ter a honra de chegar ai! Obrigada pelo review.

**Miiya-chan: **Que bom que achou isso. Rs, eu adoro escrever fics assim, acho que eles começarem logo se gostando fica chato. rs Opa, espero que tenha gostado desse cáp.

**Asakura Yumi: **É sim, supeeerrrr! rsrsrs HAHA, acho que me gusta também um pouco o Itachi bad boy, apesar de ele ser um tanto sério e aqui ele não ser assim. rs Hehê, vou tentar não colocar NejiHina pra não deixar confuso o enredo, mas eu adoro uma pitadinha desse amor dos primos. rs Beijos e espero que aprecie esse cap. também!

**Fran-sama: **Flôr, te respondi lá no nyah já. rs :p

**MademoiselleB: **Muito bem, aí está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

Besos e quesos, fico por aqui. Assim que tiver 4 reviews, estarei postando o quarto! Então depende de vocês.

Até lá! :P


	4. IV

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Estou de volta. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é extremamente corrido para mim aqui. Espero que entendam.

Chega de demoras e vamos ao que interessa!

Boa leitura... Até o final do capítulo. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo quatro**

Hinata corou imensamente ao ver a intensidade que ele a olhava. Os olhos ônix do Uchiha estavam nebulosos e ela não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Baixou a cabeça ainda com a face avermelhada se sentindo ridícula, talvez as vestes não tenham caído tão bem nela. Mas novamente ergueu os olhos, querendo encarar Sasuke e entender o porquê daquele olhar.

– Talvez não tenha ficado tão bom... Acho que sua mãe não acertou... – ela começou querendo se explicar.

– Minha mãe está a procurando, chegaram suas coisas do avião. – ele a cortou não dando atenção para o que ela falara.

– Claro, ela deve estar querendo ver o vestido. – a Hyuuga falou apressadamente, queria sair daquela situação constrangedora o mais rápido possível. – Se me dá licença, irei encontrá-la.

Deu-lhe as costas, mas num movimento rápido ele a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de continuar o seu caminho.

– Você está muito diferente do que era antes. – ele falou. – Mas continua tímida e insegura. – disse a virando para que ela o encarasse. – E parece ser um grande desafio. – nessa parte Hinata o encarou confusa, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? – Minha mãe está esperando você no seu quarto. – e a soltou, deu mais um olhar de cima a baixo antes de sair seguindo para dentro do castelo.

A Hyuuga se sentou por um momento em um dos bancos para respirar, o que ele queria dizer com _grande desafio_?

Mikoto a esperava junto de uma costureira. O vestido de noiva belíssimo estava no centro do quarto, onde Hinata assumiu quando o vestiu e a costureira foi colocando alfinetes em todos os lugares que precisavam de ajuste. A princesa tinha emagrecido mais um pouco e a costureira queria destacar o corpo bonito da jovem. Anotações e alfinetes feitos, a jovem retirou o vestido que foi delicadamente empacotado e levado pela senhora.

– Agora entendo porque queria tanto trazer o vestido da Dinamarca, ele é lindo e combina certinho com você. – a rainha falou sentando-se ao lado da Hyuuga.

– Obrigada, senhora Uchiha. – a Hyuuga a agradeceu corando um pouco.

– E esse vestido ficou lindo em você! – a Uchiha se exaltou a levantando junto para que pudesse admirá-la melhor. – Já conheceu o palácio? – perguntou.

– Dei umas voltas por aí, tens um jardim adorável. – Hinata respondeu voltando a se sentar.

– Ah, nosso jardineiro é ótimo, cuida muito bem das plantas, Itachi adora ajudá-lo, pois sua terapeuta recomendou que ele fizesse alguma coisa que gostasse. – a senhora comentou sorrindo. – Itachi tem sofrido muito desde que a sua noiva o deixou, por sorte não chegaram a se casar, senão teria acontecido muita coisa ruim. – ela continuou. – Agrada-me saber que você é uma moça direita e seria incapaz de fazer isso. – ela sorriu novamente para a futura nora. – Mas agora vamos, quero ver se aprova tudo que já arrumamos para o casamento. – a puxou pela mão para fora do quarto em direção ao salão de eventos do grande castelo.

Passaram o resto da tarde vendo decorações, cardápios e muitas outras coisas para o casamento. Chegara a ser cansativo para a Hyuuga que não estava acostumada com tanta coisa, Hanabi as acompanhou por algumas horas dando palpite em tudo e se tornando automaticamente íntima da rainha. A Hyuuga mais nova parecia tê-la agradado muito, mas ainda sim ela só tinha olhos e a maioria dos elogios para Hinata.

Um pouco antes de escurecer, quando a rainha a deixou na porta do seu quarto, a princesa se viu indo novamente para o jardim. Sentou-se no mesmo banco que sentara há algumas horas e suspirou cansada pensando no rumo que a sua vida tinha tomado. Perdeu-se no tempo, nem notou escurecer de tão pensativa que estava, pensava em como seria o seu futuro na Inglaterra e se teria coragem em fazer como a ex-noiva do príncipe Itachi, fugir com quem realmente amava. Suspirou ao se lembrar de Neji... Como ele devia estar? Provavelmente se enchendo de trabalho para não pensar muito nela, afinal ele sempre trabalhava e se empenhava nas coisas quando queria distância de coisas que o incomodavam.

Hinata voltou o seu olhar para o céu e se assustou, estava escuro, ela tinha ficado muito tempo naquele banco de jardim. Porem, quando foi se levantar, alguém se sentou ao seu lado sem olhá-la, ele manteve a cabeça elevada observando o céu.

– No que pensa tanto, princesa? – ele perguntou.

– Eu estava pensando em como serão as coisas daqui um tempo. – ela respondeu se sentindo misteriosamente confortável na presença do Uchiha.

– Tenho certeza que as coisas darão certo pra você e Sasuke, vocês combinam sem nem se darem conta disso. – Itachi falou a encarando com um fino sorriso. – Meu irmãozinho tolo é um bom homem apesar de todas as coisas que ele faz. – acrescentou. – Mas eu espero que você o ajude com o vício que ele tem por cigarro... Isso não é algo bom. – continuou.

– Sasuke fuma? – a Hyuuga perguntou surpresa, não tinha sentido cheiro de cigarro no carro ou ao redor do Uchiha.

– Sim, e bastante quando alguma coisa o incomoda. – respondeu o mais velho. – Papai insiste para que ele largue esse costume, mas eu sempre o vejo fumando escondido. Uma vez meu pai o pegou, fez com que ele prometesse que largaria o fumo, mas eu conheço Sasuke, para ele largar uma coisa que gosta, ele precisa achar uma coisa melhor. Espero que ele encontre isso em você. – riu do que falara.

– Não gosto de fumantes, os que têm lá na Dinamarca não respeitam ninguém e jogam os restos do cigarro nas ruas. São deploráveis. – ela reclamou.

– Bem, Sasuke não é assim. Ele só fuma quando está solitário e nervoso com alguma coisa, jamais fuma perto de alguém. – Itachi falou olhando para as plantas próximas deles.

– Isso é bom, se mais dinamarqueses fossem como ele, o país seria um lugar melhor. – ela falou sorrindo. – Ele é um bom homem, consigo enxergar que ele tem muitas qualidades, mas acho que não consigo quebrar o muro dele. Talvez eu não seja o tipo de mulher que ele gosta e bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. – ela baixou os olhos juntando as mãos.

– Pois eu discordo, você pode não ser o que ele procura, mas é o que ele precisa. Você é preocupada com o que as pessoas, o povo vai pensar, Sasuke pouco se importa com isso. Ele quer viver no mundo dele, sem se importar com os outros. – Itachi discordou voltando a olhar para o céu. – Pode não parecer, mas meu irmãozinho tolo gosta que alguém o controle, que lhe mostre o que é certo e errado, e o que acontece quando ele faz algo que não é aconselhável. E pelo seu porte, você é exatamente esse tipo de pessoa.

– Sou? – a Hyuuga perguntou o olhando sem entender.

– É, você se preocupa com o povo do seu país, sei disso porque numa das vezes que fui lá, o que mais falavam era de como a princesa cuidava do povo, da sua nação não faltou elogios para consigo. E sei que eles estão extremamente magoados com essa aliança, esperavam que você se juntasse com alguém do seu círculo e não com um inglês. – ele respondeu se voltando para ela. – As apostas eram de que se uniria com seu primo, por quem demonstrava grande zelo e preocupação.

– Neji. – o nome saiu de forma involuntária. – Não penso que isso fosse possível. – ela se recompôs. – Cá estou pronta para começar uma nova vida.

– Pois é, princesa. – levantou-se. – Agora receio que devemos ir, o jantar já deve estar pronto para ser servido. Acompanharei você até o salão. – ofereceu o braço para a futura cunhada que sorriu com o gesto, o aceitando de forma tímida. Pelo menos alguém com quem conversar, pensara consigo.

Quando chegaram a mesa, seu pai e sua irmã já se encontravam lá junto do casal de reis Uchiha, faltava apenas Sasuke que devia estar perdido em algum lugar do castelo. Itachi se ofereceu prontamente para procurar o irmão, após ter ajudado Hinata a se sentar ao lado do rei Hyuuga. Mais uns cinco minutos, Itachi voltou trazendo o Uchiha mais novo. Sasuke pediu desculpas pela demora, justificando que ficara lendo um livro por um longo tempo, mas Hinata suspeitou de que ele estivesse fumando, pois sentiu um cheiro muito fraco de cigarro quando ele assumiu um lugar ao seu lado.

Comeram o jantar sem demora, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, incluindo a Dinamarca. Tal assunto fez com que a princesa Hinata se empolgasse, contando as mais diversas curiosidades do país, fazendo com que a rainha a achasse mais fofa por falar com tanto carinho do lugar e com que o rei Uchiha sorrisse ao notar que a jovem seria uma boa influência para Sasuke. O Uchiha mais velho era quem fazia as mais diversas perguntas a Hyuuga, as quais ela respondia com entusiasmo e sorria. Ela era adorável e gostava muito de falar sobre a Dinamarca, isso fez com que Itachi se sentisse confortável ao entrar no meio da conversa, questionando sobre a cultura do país. de certo modo, isso irritou Sasuke que logo após a sobremesa se pós de pé e pediu licença, se retirando em seguida.

– Eu fiz algo de errado? – Hinata perguntou se mostrando preocupada.

– Não fez, minha querida. Sasuke gosta de ser o centro das atenções, não ligue para ele. – a Uchiha respondeu sorrindo calmamente.

Mas logo a Hyuuga se retirou da mesa alegando estar cansada. Hiashi e Hanabi seguiram os passos dela deixando os três Uchihas a mesa.

– Receio que não podíamos ter escolhido pessoa melhor. – o rei falou encarando a rainha.

– Hinata é graciosa e preocupada, ela cuidará bem de Sasuke. – a rainha concordou sorrindo. – Agora só precisamos arrumar alguém para Itachi, querido. – Mikoto falou olhando para o filho mais velho.

– Não quero ninguém, mamãe. Não quero ter que me preocupar com isso ainda. – o Uchiha revidou mostrando que aquele assunto pouco o agradava. – Vou dormir também, estou cansado. – levantou e retirou-se seguindo para o seu quarto.

– Dê tempo ao menino, Mikoto... Um dia quem sabe ele encontre uma moça boa como Hinata. – Fugaku falou apertando o ombro da esposa.

– É o que eu espero, querido. O que eu realmente espero e quero.

* * *

**N/A:** Só tenho a agradecer os reviews lindos que vocês me mandam! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, vou responder agora aos reviews de vocês!

**Miiya-chan: **Haha, errou, florzinha. Mas o Itachi lindo aparece também, né? :) Meu Itachi será bonzinho aqui e um tanto sentimental, diria eu. rs Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, viu?

**Nyo-mila: **Que bom que está gostando, fico extremamente feliz com isso! *-* kkkkkk, relaxa que será algo bem diferente. Não vai ter essa frescura toda, eles vão nos finalmentes logo, mas não será algo tão perfeito assim, afinal quero fazer os dois descobrirem os sentimentos aos poucos... :) Vai entender quando ler e espero não te desapontar. ^^ Nhaa, faço os capítulos conforme vou tendo ideia. Os capítulos costumam parar onde elas acabam. rs

**PuppyKatGirl: **Nhaa, é sim. *-* Muito bom quando as pessoas favoritam a fic, é como se dessem valor ao nosso trabalho. *-*

**Asakura Yumi: ***-* Nhaa, que bom, continue aparecendo, por favor! Né, e era! huhu, espero que tenha gostado. *-* Só peço desculpas pela demora em postar, corrido aqui. rs

Bem, agora é sério. **Quatro comentários** e eu posto o próximo capítulo hoje ainda!

Besos e quesos, até breve!


	5. V

**N/A: **Estou de volta! Não deu bem os quatro reviews, mas vim postar aqui mesmo assim. :)

Espero que gostem do capítulo, adorei escrevê-lo!

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

Sexta-feira chegou trazendo mais movimento no castelo Uchiha. Os empregados estavam ocupados ajeitando o local para o casamento e não paravam um segundo de andarem para lá e para cá em busca de alguma coisa que estivesse faltando.

Sasuke acordou cedo, logo indo tomar café e depois se isolando em alguma parte do castelo. Itachi acordou no mesmo horário de sempre, tomou seu café e foi cuidar um pouco dos jardins na companhia do jardineiro, era relaxante para ele regar as plantas e ficar na companhia do amigo. Deidara, apesar de excêntrico, era alguém que ele confiava e assim ficavam os dois longas horas da manhã em silêncio apenas cuidando das plantas.

Mikoto e Fugaku não tardaram a levantar também, alguns amigos de Sasuke iriam chegar naquela manhã para o casamento e os dois queriam estar presentes para recebê-los. Hiashi e Hanabi acordaram um pouco depois dos reis, mas Hinata perdeu-se em sua confortável cama, ficando mais tempo que devia dormindo.

Quando a princesa Hyuuga despertou, o sol já estava alto e ela se desesperou em encontrar algo para vestir, apressando-se em sair da cama. Vestiu um vestido simples na cor preta, sandálias qualquer e foi para a sala de refeições onde não se encontrava mais ninguém. Decidiu então ir para a cozinha, onde as mulheres já preparavam o almoço.

Pediu desculpas por ter aparecido tão tarde, mas as cozinheiras a serviram com gosto e junto delas, sem querer que colocassem a mesa para ela, Hinata tomou o seu café, logo criando simpatia com as servas e passando a conversar com elas como se fossem velhas amigas. A princesa, apesar da timidez e insegurança aparente, o que mais gostava era ser bondosa e simpática com os outros. Ela perguntou se foram elas que preparam o jantar de ontem, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa, soltou os mais diversos elogios para as mulheres que chegaram até a ficarem encabuladas. Chegaram à conclusão de que a princesa Hyuuga era encantadora como tinham ouvido falar. Mas o clima alegre sumiu quando o príncipe Uchiha apareceu na porta da cozinha. Rapidamente elas voltaram aos seus afazeres, não sem antes fazerem uma longa reverência para Sasuke.

– Então aí está você. – ele passou pelas cozinheiras sem dar a mínima atenção para elas. – Estão desesperados a sua procura, minha mãe quer que conheça uns amigos meus que acabaram de chegar. – Sasuke falou.

– Eu irei em breve. – a princesa revidou sem encará-lo, tinha ficado irritada com a atitude dele perante as suas servas. – Irei apenas terminar de comer. – disse.

– Aguardam você na sala do trono. – avisou-a. – Não demore, eles tiveram uma viagem longa e precisam descansar. – falou antes de se retirar daquele local que ele não via com bons olhos.

Hinata não se demorou em segui-lo, agradeceu as mulheres novamente pelo ótimo café, lhe dando um sorriso doce e dizendo que voltaria mais vezes para conversarem. Elas sorriram adorando a atitude da jovem, dificilmente alguém da realeza aparecia naquela cozinha, vinha apenas Mikoto para pedir algum prato diferente, mas nunca ficava muito tempo com elas. O tempo que a Hyuuga saiu, o chef voltou e as mulheres se aglomeraram nele contando como a princesa era um doce de pessoa.

Quando chegou a sala do trono, teve a surpresa de ver Sasuke rodeado por algumas pessoas contando algo que parecia ser divertido para eles, pois estavam rindo e com expressões alegres.

– Hinata está aqui, querido. – Mikoto anunciou a presença da princesa.

Os amigos de Sasuke a encararam, ela se sentiu pequena naquele meio, mas logo o Uchiha a puxou para o meio deles. O contato entre as peles foi inevitável, eles se olharam por um momento antes de ele colocá-la ao seu lado e anunciá-la como sua noiva para os amigos.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, princesa Hinata. – o loiro se mostrou gentil e carismático pegando a mão da Hyuuga e a beijando junto de uma reverência. – Sou Naruto Uzumaki, príncipe da França. – sorriu para ela que correspondeu ao sorriso fazendo uma curta reverência.

– Olá, sou Sakura Haruno, princesa da Alemanha. – uma jovem bonita se apresentou a ela, a princesa alemã tinha os cabelos rosas e trajava roupas extremamente sociais, as quais nem chegavam perto dos trajes que a Hyuuga vestia naquele momento. A rosada deu um sorriso falso, sendo correspondida por um sorriso incerto.

– Sou Gaara no Sabaku e essa é minha esposa Ino, somos príncipe e princesa da Espanha. – um ruivo de aparência um pouco assustadora se apresentou para ela, sendo seguido de um sorriso de uma bela loira que se encontrava ao lado dela, dessa vez um sorriso sincero.

– E eu sou Sai, príncipe da Itália. – um moreno de roupas exóticas se apresentou com um sorriso daqueles de fechar os olhos.

Hinata sorriu para cada um deles, tentando se mostrar simpática. A princesa dinamarquesa apenas se sentiu insegura perante a princesa alemã, que parecia ter pouco gostado da Hyuuga.

– É um prazer conhecer vocês. – ela fez uma reverência para eles junto de um sorriso doce.

A conversa ia se seguir, mas um movimento na porta fez com que a atenção deles se voltasse para a entrada da sala do trono. Um jovem com marcas no rosto, seguido de um cachorro gigante entraram no salão. Logo após eles vieram uma mulher de cabelos pretos com exóticos olhos vermelhos. E entraram mais dois seres diferentes dos que estavam ali. Um rapaz com sobrancelhas grossas e roupas estranhas, seguido de uma jovem com cabelos castanhos amarrados a cabeça, que davam o aspecto de um panda. Hinata sempre ria daquele penteado da amiga.

O rapaz que entrou primeiro seguiu direto para Hinata, tirando as mãos dela de Sasuke e fazendo com que a jovem princesa o abraçasse.

– Hina, que saudade! – ele exclamou a apertando.

– Kiba, estou ficando sem ar... – a Hyuuga falou numa voz fina.

– Oh, me desculpe, me desculpe. – ele pediu a soltando, mas ainda segurando as delicadas mãozinhas da princesa. – Há tanto tempo que eu não a vejo, é uma pena que eu tenha vindo tarde. – falou apertando as mãos dela. – Devia ter te pedido em casamento quando tive chance! – exclamou dando um olhar triste para Hiashi que acabava de entrar na sala do trono.

– Não se exalte, Kiba. – a mulher de cabelos pretos o puxou para longe de Hinata. – O que os reis e o futuro esposo dela irão pensar. – reclamou. – E Hinata, querida, é tão bom revê-la. – abraçou a Hyuuga que a correspondeu com um abraço caloroso.

– Kurenai, senti tanta falta de nossas conversas! – a princesa falou abraçada a mulher.

– Eu também senti, minha querida. – a morena falou a soltando. – Como você está? Como está Neji? Há muito tempo que não vejo seu primo! – ela perguntou.

– Estamos bem, Kurenai. – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Neji voltou recentemente da Suécia, ele se encontra bem na Dinamarca.

– Imaginei que ele não viria, o que é uma pena. – a mulher lhe deu um sorriso triste que foi correspondido da mesma forma.

– Hinata! – TenTen avançou contra ela lhe dando um abraço apertado.

– Minha panda querida! Que saudade eu estava de você! – a Hyuuga não se controlou, apertando a amiga também.

– Ahh, você está tão linda! – ela exclamou alegre quando a soltou. – Tão mais bela que da última vez que a vi! – exaltou-se novamente sorrindo para a morena.

– Você também está maravilhosa, minha chinesa querida. – TenTen sorriu com o comentário da Hyuuga, ela era a princesa da China.

– E Hinata, Neji comentou que estava um doce como sempre! – o sueco a abraçou, recebendo um sorriso da jovem quando este a soltou.

– Meu primo sempre me elogiando. – ela revirou os olhos sem evitar sorrir. – Como ele foi na Suécia?

– Muito bem, como sempre. Convenceu lindamente o povo de que a Dinamarca é um país maravilhoso. – e riu.

– Venham conhecer meu noivo, apesar de que TenTen já o conhece. – ela sorriu para Sasuke.

– É um prazer revê-lo. – fez uma reverência para o príncipe Uchiha que fez apenas um inclinar de cabeça para a chinesa.

– Sasuke, esses são Kiba Inuzuka, príncipe da Romênia. Lee Rock, príncipe da Suécia e Kurenai Yuuri, rainha da Noruega. – Hinata os apresentou com um sorriso.

– É um prazer conhecê-los. – Sasuke fez uma curta reverência mantendo um contato visual com Kiba, de quem ele aparentemente parecera não gostar muito.

– Bem, eu já conheço a todos vocês. – Mikoto se levantou de seu trono sorrindo para os príncipes, princesas e para a rainha que se encontrava ali presente. – Meus servos irão mostrar o quarto de vocês, voltamos a nos encontrar todos para almoçarmos. – ela decretou enquanto cada servo se apresentava as altezas e as guiavam para fora da sala do trono.

Hinata fez menção de seguir com Kurenai, queria muito colocar a conversa em dia com a rainha norueguesa, mas Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso, mantendo-a ao lado dele enquanto os outros seguiam cada um com um servo pelas profundezas do castelo.

– Deseja alguma coisa, Sasuke? – a Hyuuga perguntou quando ele a soltou, após todos terem deixado a sala do trono.

– Quem é aquele seu amiguinho? – ele questionou a encarando.

– Kiba? – ela perguntou, no que ele confirmou com a cabeça. – É apenas um velho amigo, não tem com o que se preocupar. – respondeu. – Da mesma forma que você disse que ia ser fiel a mim, eu serei a você. – acrescentou o encarando de volta.

– Hunf, da mesma forma que não quero ficar mal falado, não quero que você fique também. – ele revidou de forma emburrada.

– Seus amigos pareceram gostar um pouco de mim, menos a princesa alemã. – Hinata falou antes que percebesse.

– Sakura teve uma paixão infantil por mim, não é nada que você deva se preocupar. – Sasuke garantiu.

– Kiba sempre foi apaixonado por mim, mas também não é algo que você deva se preocupar. Vejo-o apenas como um bom amigo. – a Hyuuga revidou sem encará-lo. – Tem mais alguma coisa para falar comigo, Sasuke? Queria conversar um pouco com a Kurenai. – ela falou dessa vez o encarando.

– Não vai se encontrar com aquele seu amiguinho, não né? – ele perguntou segurando novamente o pulso dela.

– Não vou. Não se preocupe. – ela garantiu sorrindo um pouco convencida. – Você pode não me conhecer direito, Sasuke, mas uma coisa que eu não sou é infiel. A partir do momento que concordei com esse casamento, sei que tenho que manter fiel não só a você, mas como ao seu povo também. – ela tocou a mão que a segurava com um pouco de força. – Então pare de se preocupar, confie em mim. – pediu.

O Uchiha a encarou por um momento antes de puxá-la para si. O ato dele assustou a morena que ficou em dúvida de como reagir a isso, essa foi a deixa para que ele lhe tomasse os lábios e iniciasse um beijo que deixaria ambos confusos.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Hehê, fui malvada em parar nessa parte, né? Mas saibam que é o mesmo esquema, 4 reviews e já venho postar o próximo capítulo, que é o último que tenho escrito. Mas relaxem que já estou escrevendo o sétimo capítulo já.

Vamos aos reviews, né? :)

**PuppyKatGirl**: Né? Também a acho uma fofa e gosto de escrever ela assim. *-* Bem, mas para os escritores quando alguém favorita alguma fic é algo muito linds e especial! *-*

**Hina Uchiha**: Nhaa, obrigada! Fico honrada com o elogio, se quer ler fics boas, leia as da Fran Hyuuga. *-* Também acho que são muitas poucas, pelo menos as que eu considero boa. ~sou altamente exigente quando leitora, rs~ Que bom que está gostando. rs Sasuke ficou com ciúmes sim, meu Sasuke é meio possessivo. :) Hehê, espero que tenha gostado da continuação!

**Hina Uchiha²**: kkkkk, veio o resto da sua review aqui, mas de boa. *-*

**Miiya**: Não, credo! Menage nops! q Né? Ficará surpresa por quem Ita-kun vai arrastar a asa. rs kkk  
De boa, espero que goste de com quem o Itachi for ficar. *-* Que bom que gostou, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

Besos e quesos, aguardo os reviews lindos de vocês!


	6. VI

**N/A: **Olá! Finalmente voltei, deu as 4 reviews bonitinhas dessa vez, muito bom! Continuem assim que terá muito capítulo pra vocês. rs

Espero que apreciem esse também, fiz maldade em parar naquela parte, mas já está aqui a continuação!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

Hinata se encontrava em alguma parte do castelo, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ela tocava os lábios se lembrando do beijo que acontecera entre os dois há poucos minutos. _Por que ele a beijara? O que ele queria com isso?_ Eram os pensamentos da jovem. Mas ela sentiu uma grande diferença ao ser beijada por ele, não era como Neji, que era delicado, romântico e cheio de sentimento. Sasuke era intenso, chegava a ser alucinante e com certeza não era calmo como Neji, era como se o Uchiha quisesse mais e fizesse com que a Hyuuga também quisesse.

Lembrava como o beijo fora cortado após sentir todas aquelas sensações novas. Um dos guardas havia entrado na sala do trono a procura de Sasuke e isso fez com que eles se separassem. O Uchiha saiu sem encará-la, mas Hinata estava envergonhada demais para reparar na expressão do príncipe inglês. Quando se viu sozinha novamente, ela correu para algum lugar isolado onde pudesse colocar os pensamentos em ordem e voltar a respirar.

Não queria ficar confusa, nem sentir nada em relação a isso, mas tudo fora intenso demais para deixar pra lá. A forma que ele a puxou e a segurou junto a si foi forte demais para se esquecer, era como se Sasuke quisesse mostrar que ela era dele e de mais ninguém, mesmo que os dois estivem sozinhos na sala do trono.

Sentiu as bochechas arderem ao se lembrar que ela correspondera ao beijo e tentara acompanhar o ritmo dele, mas ficou em dúvida se tinha sido de agrado do príncipe inglês ou se ele não iria mais querer beijá-la. Pensou se deveria ir procura-lo e pedir uma explicação para aquele ato, mas não teria coragem de se aproximar novamente dele, pelo menos não tão cedo.

O casamento seria no dia seguinte e ela queria que Neji estivesse ali, mesmo que fosse apenas para lhe dar conselhos e guia-la em qual seria a melhor escolha. Bagunçou os cabelos se sentindo tola em pensar assim, seu primo não era mais o seu apoio, não era mais ele que ela devia procurar nesses momentos e sim Sasuke. Suspirou sabe se lá o porquê e fechou os olhos por um momento querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos e se recompor.

Levantou-se do banco que estava e ajeitou os cabelos arroxeados antes de seguir para dentro do castelo, onde iria ficar em seu quarto até o almoço.

::::::::

Sasuke se encontrava satisfeito pelo ocorrido a pouco, tirando, logicamente, o fato de ter sido interrompido. Ela que duvidasse de novo ou insinuasse que podia ter escolhido aquele amiguinho ao invés dele. Sorriu seguindo para a sala a qual o guarda o indicara, um de seus amigos estava o esperando lá.

Ao abrir a porta, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Sakura, imaginava que a rosada tentaria alguma coisa antes de ele se casar oficialmente.

– O que quer, Sakura? – ele perguntou sem rodeios encarando a amiga.

– Vai se casar com a pata choca realmente, Sasuke? – ela perguntou se aproximando dele. – Sabe que seria feliz comigo, eu posso te dar tudo que ela não pode...

– Exatamente por isso que eu não quero você, Sakura. – o Uchiha falou se afastando dela. – Não quero nada além da sua amizade. – disse revirando os olhos. – Não ia tentar nada com a garota que o meu melhor amigo gosta... Devia dar uma chance ao Naruto agora que não tem, apesar de nunca ter tido, uma chance comigo. – ele falou sem rodeios também.

– Como você pode ser tão frio, Sasuke? Sabe que se não aceitar esse acordo não vai ter problema. – ela insistiu querendo se aproximar do rapaz.

– Quero me casar com a Hinata. Foi esse o caminho que eu escolhi e você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia. – afirmou ele já se virando. – Tenho assuntos para resolver, nos vemos no almoço.

– Mas Sasuke...

– Não insista, Sakura. – ele falou friamente antes de sair da sala de estar.

A rosada ficou irritada, o que a sem sal tinha que ela não tinha? Mas não ia desistir, pelo menos não até ele dizer sim para a mosca morta.

::::::::

A entrada do castelo dos Uchihas estava com um pequeno alvoroço, afinal várias famílias de renome chegavam sem parar e isso incluía algumas famílias reais que vinham prestigiar o casamento de Hinata e Sasuke. Uma dessas famílias reais era a do Imperador do Japão. Jiraya chegara acompanhado de seus dois filhos, Konan e Nagato, isso trouxe uma grande movimentação na entrada do castelo, pois dificilmente os japoneses saiam de seu país de origem. Fora que eram três figuras exóticas, o rei japonês já tinha certa idade, tinha os cabelos brancos e compridos, uma expressão divertida no rosto e uma barriga de sakê, já que era a sua bebida preferida, a qual bebia demasiadamente. Nagato tinha os cabelos vermelhos que tampavam suas orelhas e desciam moldurando seu rosto, cobrindo um dos olhos, tinha um porte elegante e os olhos num estranho tom de cinza. E Konan era uma bela jovem de cabelos azuis, que eram prendidos parcialmente por uma flor de origami, a qual ela mesma fazia, tinha os olhos cor de mel e um corpo sinuoso. Ao contrário dos outros dois que trajavam uma yukata, ela usava um vestido preto que chegava até os joelhos lhe dando um ar mais moderno.

A família japonesa sorriu por um momento para as câmeras antes de serem guiados para dentro do castelo onde encontrariam os reis da Inglaterra.

Mikoto esperava os três com um sorriso no rosto, apreciava muito os bem formados filhos do Imperador japonês e a forma que eles tratavam os outros.

– É um prazer revê-los! Fiquei tão feliz quando confirmaram as vossas presenças no casamento de meu filho. – ela os cumprimentou sorrindo alegre.

– Ah, Mikoto-sama, é realmente bom revê-la. – Jiraya abraçou a rainha inglesa calorosamente. – Continua belíssima, como sempre. – e piscou deixando a mulher parcialmente encabulada.

– Konan, linda como sempre, minha querida. – ela se dirigiu para a garota de cabelos azuis sorrindo e ignorando o imperador.

– Otou-sama sempre sendo indiscreto, perdoe-o, Mikoto-sama. – a jovem falou dando dois beijinhos na rainha. – É um prazer revê-la e voltar para a bela Inglaterra.

– Podia passar um tempo mais aqui, não? – ela sugeriu. – Sua presença aqui sempre é bem-vinda. – sorriu para a moça.

– Agradeço a oferta, seria bom relaxar um pouco, estou precisando. – Konan fez uma expressão meio entristecida. Mikoto sabia que a jovem ainda não tinha superado a traição do noivo e o término do noivado com Yahiko, mas deixou aquele assunto de lado, indo cumprimentar o irmão mais novo da mesma.

::::::::

– Fugaku está conversando com Itachi, peço desculpas pela ausência dele. – a rainha informou quando Jiraya perguntou do rei.

– E como vai Itachi-san? Ainda mau por conta do que aquela garota lhe fez? – o imperador perguntou quando eles se sentaram numa sala de estar próxima da entrada.

– Ele está melhorando, tem feito muita terapia no jardim... – a mulher sorriu se lembrando do cuidado que o filho tinha com as plantas.

– Isso é bom, ele e Konan não tiveram muita sorte com casamentos. – afirmou olhando por onde a filha tinha saído, alegando estar cansada e dizendo que ia procurar um dos empregados para que lhe mostrasse o seu quarto.

– Sua filha parece ter melhorado, Jiraya. – a rainha comentou. – Sua expressão estava mais alegre.

– Konan às vezes têm algumas recaídas, mas nada que a abale ao extremo, é só ela não se lembrar daquele rapaz. – o imperador falou com pouco grado. – Seria bom se ela arrumasse uma distração, como Itachi encontrou.

– Por que não a deixa ficar um tempo aqui? – Mikoto sugeriu. – Ela e Hinata podiam se dar muito bem, e uma mudança de paisagem a faria bem também.

– Não está querendo arrumar uma esposa para o seu filho mais velho, está? – o homem perguntou desconfiando da rainha inglesa.

– De maneira nenhuma, Jiraya. – ela respondeu rapidamente desviando o olhar por um momento. – Mas não posso negar que me agradaria muito a ideia de ter uma moça igual a sua filha como nora. – fora sincera.

– Também me agradaria ter Itachi como genro. – o imperador afirmou. – Mas não quero forçar Konan a se casar. Ela quem vai escolher o caminho dela.

– Entendo. Também não estou forçando Itachi ou Sasuke a se casarem, quero apenas que meus filhos sejam felizes. – Mikoto falou sorrindo meigamente.

O imperador sorriu também, os dois passaram a discutir sobre o reino de ambos e Nagato entrou na conversa também, discutindo os mais diversos assuntos com os mais velhos.

::::::::

Konan aguardava uma das empregadas que fora perguntar a governanta qual era o quarto da princesa japonesa. A moça estava num corredor que tinha alguns quadros dos antigos reis e rainhas da Inglaterra. Ela seguiu observando os quadros, admirando as molduras de ouro e as realezas junto com as artes esboçadas nos quadros até chegar aos mais atuais. Mas uma voz a surpreendeu quando a ela admirava um dos governantes atuais.

– Olá?

A princesa se virou dando de cara com o príncipe o qual ela admirava.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram? Espero que sim! E espero que gostem da Konan linda também, eu adoro ela!

Vamos aos reviews lindos do capítulo anterior? :)

**PuppyKatGirl:** Né, não gosto da Sakura... Pra mim ela é uma vadiona, q Então dificilmente ela vai ter um papel legal nas minhas fics, sorry. Né, estão todos ai. *-* Kiba será bonzinho, relaxe. Nhaa! Ninguém vai trair ninguém, não gosto disso. qqqqq Mas espero que esteja gostando da fic, viu? *-*

**Sassa-sama:** Não tem problema, flôr, o que importa é vir comentar, mesmo que atrasada, viu? Que bom que está gostando da história, fico feliz com isso! Tadinho do Neji, né? Mas não sei ainda se coloco alguém pra ele, pra mim esse Hyuuga é só da Hina. q Haha, vá saber, né? Eu adoro o Deidara, queria arrumar um lugarzinho pra ele na fic. rs Itachi encontrará alguém legal para ele e espero que gostem desse alguém. rs Ela não está na cena, ou talvez tenha entrado agora? HAHA, fui rápida com isso, né? rs Que bom que gostou, adoro escrever a Mikoto assim! Hiashi está mais maleavél, vamos dizer que a Hina mudou um tanto ele. Hinata é fofa, tem que ser, né? rs Pelo menos para mim ela é assim. Sasuke é possessivo, então fique preparada, quando ele considera que algo é dele, É SOMENTE DELE. q Eu gosto do Kiba, mas pra mim ele não serve pra Hina. :c Foiii, sou malvada, né? E parei bem na "parte" nesse também. Espero que tenha gostado da escolha! Que bom que está gostando, obrigada! Fico agradecida por estar comentando e gostando da fic. Besos e quesos!

**Hina Uchiha:** Né, mas não tem problema! Eu posto lá também, como julythereza, e lá a fic está mais adiantada. rs Mas quero chegar aqui também no capítulo atual. Sei como é no nyah. rs  
Não gosto da Sakura, então ela sempre será chata na minha fic. q Sasuke pra mim é possessivo, quando ele acha que algo é dele, é SOMENTE dele. rs  
Que bom que gostou, obrigada pelo review!  
Besos e quesos, e demora mesmo, credo!

**Miiya:** Né, ela é meio vilã, mas não sei se colocarei alguém pra ser vilã, acho que vou ser vilã entre eles mesmos. Sasu-kun é lindo assim. *-* Haha, hentai vai demorar um pouco, calma, mulher. q Que bom que gosta do Itachi, espero que goste de quem eu colocarei com ele também. ^^  
Bem, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que continue acompanhando!

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo, vejo vocês no próximo... E é o mesmo esquema, 4 reviews e já venho postar.

Besos e quesos, até breve. :3


	7. VII

**N/A: **Olá, voltei com mais um capítulo! Sinto que vão querer me matar no fina dele, mas tudo bem.

Agradeço aos reviews lindos que me mandaram... E que continuem assim!

Vamos lá? Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo sete**

A japonesa ficou em silêncio por um momento encarando Itachi, mas logo sua expressão suavizou e ela deu um sorriso estendendo a mão num cumprimento ocidental.

– Olá, sou Konan, princesa japonesa. – ela se apresentou num inglês um pouco enrolado.

Itachi sorriu para a jovem apertando-lhe a mão.

– Já deve imaginar quem eu sou, certamente. – o Uchiha falou esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

– Sim. – Konan soltou a mão dele se voltando por um momento para o quadro. – Estava dando uma volta enquanto uma das moças perguntava onde seria o meu quarto. – ela explicou vendo que ele a olhava um tanto questionador. – Estou cansada da viagem. – alegou.

– Certamente que está, o Japão não fica muito perto daqui. – ele concordou. – Gosta de flores? – perguntou olhando por um momento para a rosa de origami que ela levava no cabelo azul.

– Sim. – respondeu como se soubesse onde ele a olhava.

– No jardim temos várias dessas. Eu mesmo cuido de algumas. – comentou o Uchiha. – Gostaria de vê-las? – Itachi estendeu a mão para ela.

A princesa o olhou meio incerta. Estava cansada, certamente, mas não era todo dia que ouvia um príncipe falar que cuidava das flores do jardim real.

– Venha. – ele a chamou.

Por fim, a japonesa sorriu e seguiu com ele para o jardim o qual ele a guiou, onde tinha um lindo canteiro de rosas brancas e azuis, as quais Itachi achou que combinavam com a Princesa Konan.

:::::::::

Kiba se encontrava meio triste pelo destino certo de Hinata, queria ele ter a sorte de Sasuke e se casar com a velha amiga, mas sabia que as coisas nem sempre eram como se queria. Passeava com o grande cachorro pelo castelo, o qual era frequentemente acariciado pelos criados, pois Akamaru sempre se aproximava de um ou outro com alegria, fazendo assim com que os criados não tivessem escolha a não ser agradar o grande cachorro branco. Por um lado o príncipe romeno estava feliz, não era sempre que o canino era permitido em castelos, mas Mikoto se mostrara uma ótima rainha permitindo a permanência do cão.

Iria a um dos jardins se não tivesse encontrado o príncipe inglês e sua arrogância, como ele mesmo dizia, no meio do caminho. Sasuke nem se importou em olhar para o romeno, porem o outro não tirara os olhos do Uchiha, se aproximando dele e parando os dois lado a lado.

– É bom que cuide bem de Hinata. – Kiba se pronunciou sem encará-lo.

– Estou certo de que cuidarei. – o inglês respondeu. – É bom que cuide da sua vida, Inuzuka. – acrescentou afiado já começando a andar.

– É o que eu estou fazendo. – ele revidou passando a seguir o seu caminho também.

Afastaram-se, eram opostos demais para se darem bem, porem tinham algo em comum, ambos queriam a Hyuuga.

:::::::::

Já Hinata se encontrava em seu quarto, estava sentada na cama lendo um livro, mas seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Pensava no por que das coisas terem chegado a esse ponto e na falta que sentiria do seu país. Queria mais do que depressa voltar para a Dinamarca, voltar para Neji e todos outros, mas sabia que não teria escolha a não ser continuar com aquilo. Sua nação dependia daquilo e ela não queria ficar marcada da mesma forma que ficou a ex-noiva de Itachi, isso não seria bem visto pelo mundo de jeito nenhum.

Talvez conseguisse aprender a amar Sasuke, apesar de não ter muita certeza do mesmo. Ou talvez pudessem ser amigos... Mas ele já havia ultrapassado a linha da amizade com aquele beijo que ela não devia estar pensando... Céus, não podia ficar confusa, não queria.

Uma batida na porta fez com que ela voltasse a realidade, quem seria?

– Entre.

Foi inevitável para a Hyuuga não sorrir ao se deparar com a sua amiga de longa data. Kurenai havia encontrado o seu quarto.

– Estava te procurando. – a rainha norueguesa falou se aproximando da princesa. – Imaginei que iria querer conversar comigo, já que seu noivo a impedira quando fez menção de me seguir. – acrescentou se sentando próximo a Hyuuga que ainda sorria.

– Sasuke queria apenas conversar comigo... – a mais nova contou corando um pouco ao se lembrar do que aconteceu após a conversa. – Ele pareceu não gostar muito de Kiba. – acrescentou olhando para a amiga.

– Da mesma forma que você não se simpatizou com uma das amigas dele. – Kurenai acrescentou sorrindo.

– Você continua observadora como sempre, Kurenai. – a jovem afirmou rindo.

– E vocês parecem estar avançando rápido, isso é bom para todos. – a outra revidou vendo Hinata corar. – Não precisa ter vergonha, minha querida. É bom que se deem bem. Você sabe que meu casamento foi arranjado também, mas eu nunca vou amar outro homem como eu amei o Rei Asuma. – ela falou sorrindo minimamente. – Sabe que, apesar de tudo, você pode ser feliz com ele.

– Eu sei, Kurenai, sei bem disso. Mas Neji, ele... – a Hyuuga começou, porem foi cortada pela Yuuhi.

– É seu primo, Hinata. Sempre será o seu primo. – falou. – Mas agora há Sasuke e é com ele que você deve ficar. – afirmou. – Seu pai pediu para que eu não lhe contasse, mas sabia que ele conversou comigo antes de aceitar essa aliança e colocar você no meio? Seu pai teve sorte por poder se casar com quem ele amava, mas é possível ser feliz sim num casamento assim. E por conta disso ele fez o melhor para o seu povo, mas pensando em você também, se a sua felicidade seria possível.

– Poderei ser feliz estando ao lado de quem eu mal conheço? – Hinata perguntou baixando a cabeça.

– Logicamente que sim, terão anos para se conhecerem, terão muito tempo juntos... Mas algo me diz que o destino já está trabalhando para que esse casamento não seja em vão. – Kurenai falou puxando as mãos da princesa. – Tenha fé, Hinata. Tenha fé de que conseguirá mudar esse homem da mesma forma que fez com seu pai e primo. Você é mais especial do que imagina, minha querida. – e dito isso ela abraçou a princesa dinamarquesa que sorriu com as lembranças.

Fora difícil, fora, mas conseguira o orgulho do pai e mais, conseguira quebrar o coração de pedra dos Hyuugas.

Foram juntas almoçar e quando todos estavam presentes, a comida começou a ser servida. Hinata conversava com os amigos, não conseguia encarar Sasuke, já o Uchiha tentava falar japonês, questionando Nagato sobre diversos assuntos que o encantavam. Sakura se encontrava emburrada, comia com pouco gosto, sendo uma das primeiras a se retirar após a sobremesa. Já Itachi e Konan discutiam sobre flores, assunto que a alegrou a princesa japonesa, que contava alegremente as diferentes espécies de plantas que havia no Japão, prometendo até mesmo que traria alguma muda para o príncipe inglês em sua próxima viagem a Inglaterra.

O almoço fora agradável para a maioria, que após a refeição se separaram em grupos para passearem pelo grande castelo. Já Hinata foi requisitada pela rainha inglesa para a última prova do vestido, a qual foi acompanhada por suas amigas e Ino, que ficara curiosa com o modelo, alegando ser bem conhecedora de moda.

As princesas e rainhas passaram a tarde juntas, discutindo sobre assuntos de mulheres. Já Sasuke chamou os outros para jogarem pólo equestre, já que a maioria ali sabia andar a cavalo. Até mesmo Kiba foi junto, alegando que ficaria por perto brincando com Akamaru, o cão trazia um frisbee na boca.

A tarde passou rapidamente, trazendo a noite de forma rápida também. Logo já era o jantar, eles se reuniram novamente na sala de jantar, comeram conversando animados, excerto Hinata. Ela já se encontrava acuada por conta do casamento que seria daqui algumas horas. A princesa dinamarquesa se retirou da mesa assim que terminou de jantar, alegando estar cansada e com sono.

Trocou-se rapidamente no seu quarto e foi para debaixo das cobertas, querendo dormir logo e acabar com aquele pesadelo. Seus olhos se fecharam rapidamente, pelo menos dormir rápido ela conseguia. Porem não conseguira dormir muito, acordara de madrugada, estava ansiosa e a ansiedade a impedia de dormir mais. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu um robe e saiu pelos corredores silenciosos do castelo. Precisava pensar, colocar as ideias no lugar e controlar a sua ansiedade para que assim conseguisse voltar a dormir.

Encontrou uma das portas que dava acesso a um dos jardins abertas, não hesitou em sair para a noite um pouco fria, se sentou em um dos bancos e admirou a noite. Não havia nuvens, amanhã não choveria, a lua estava grande e bonita, as estrelas brilhavam graciosamente no céu que estava num azul um pouco mais claro por conta da grande luminosidade da lua.

A Hyuuga respirou o ar da noite e se encolheu, abraçando a si mesma e voltando o olhar para as plantas escuras. Conseguia ver algumas roseiras e flores, mas sua visão não chegava a tanto por conta do escuro. Perdida em pensamentos, ela não percebeu nenhuma aproximação, foi se dar conta de que não estava mais sozinha quando o indivíduo se sentou ao seu lado no banco do jardim.

– Nervosa? – a voz dele fez com que Hinata sentisse um arrepio. Não imaginava que iria encontrá-lo antes do casamento, mas seria melhor assim do que na noite que viria a seguir.

– Sim. – ela respondeu num pingo de voz ainda sem encará-lo.

– Eu também estou nervoso. – ele falou fazendo com que dessa vez ela o olhasse. – Mas estou feliz que seja com você.

– Está? – Hinata perguntou rapidamente, não acreditando nas palavras dele.

– Sim. – Sasuke respondeu a encarando de volta. – Você é melhor do que eu imaginava. Não é mais a garotinha que achei que fosse. – acrescentou desviando o olhar.

– As pessoas mudam, Sasuke. – Hinata se pronunciou voltando o olhar para as roseiras. – Algumas mudam para melhor.

– Eu sei. – ele concordou.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, mas não fora um silêncio incomodo, chegara até a ser um pouco confortável, apesar de ainda não estarem tão acostumados com a presença um do outro.

– Quero pedir desculpas por hoje de manhã. – Sasuke se pronunciou quebrando o silêncio e tocando um algo que a Hyuuga não queria se lembrar tão cedo. – Não queria te forçar ou te desrespeitar. – a encarou por um momento logo depois voltando a olhar para o lado.

– Não se preocupe com aquilo... – ela falou corando. – É normal que me beije, afinal sou sua noiva, futura esposa. – acrescentou corando mais e levando as mãos a boca ao perceber o que falara.

Sasuke quase sorriu com o gesto dela, mas acabou fazendo uma pergunta que quase fez com que Hinata desmaiasse.

– Quer dizer que eu posso beijá-la agora?

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? Espero que sim! Gostei de escrevê-lo. rs Não me matem, por favor, senão não tem continuação! :p

Vou responder aos reviews agora!

**PuppyKatGirl:** Hehê, eita! Mas pelo menos não tem o cabelo rosa, né? rs kkkkkkkkk, eu não iria, acredite. q Também adoro a Konan, queria que meu cabelo fosse da cor do dela. *-* qqqq Sei não, sei não.

**Sassa-sama:** Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Né? Mas sempre tem alguém pra interromper. :c Também adoro Sasuke-kun possessivo, é lindão! Tem sim, a Hina já está até um pouco encantada. qq Que bom que gostou, não me agrada ela, rs. Não sei, eu ainda acho que ela não merece o Naruto. hehê Que legal que leu a resposta antes do capítulo, gostei de saber! Haha, imagino que tenha ficado curiosa e que bom que gostou que eu tenha escolhido a Konan, particularmente eu adoro ela. rs Né? Espero conseguir escrever bem a relação deles, pois é algo novo pra mim. Tenho que parar, né? Aí vocês ficam curiosos por mais e mandam review rapidinho. ~malvada~ Então, não pretendo fazer a fic tão grande... Talvez uns 20 ou 30, ainda não sei ao certo. Eu que agradeço os reviews! Besos e quesos, até!

**Hina Uchiha:** Dessa vez veio mais rápido mesmo! No nyah está um pouco adiantado, mas agora vamos chegar no capítulo atual que está lá. ^^ E ela realmente não perde, também a acho muito infeliz e que gosta de se meter onde não é chamada. Não me agrada muito a personagem dela, acho que é algo que não iria fazer falta em Naruto. u.u Já sentiu, isso é bom mesmo, afinal ele é diferente de Neji! Também acho que eles combinam, por isso que os juntei. rs Que bom que gostou. Besos.

**Ale-chan:** Que bom que gostou, seja bem vinda! Quanto a Sakura ainda não sei, talvez nem tenha vilã. rs Eu ajudo você a acabar com ela. rsrs Que bom que gosta da Konan, adoro ela também! E obrigada pelo elogio, espero que passe a acompanhar a fic a partir de agora. Besos.

Muito bom, vejo vocês assim que terminar de escrever o oitavo capítulo!

Besos e quesos, até breve!

Mandem reviews bonitinho, viu? :)


End file.
